The Kinder Reaper
The Kinder Reaper is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Xerdan Forest of Grimsdale. Plot After Diego and Bruno told them about Matthew’s death. Mia, Hamilton and Hamida were led into the waiting room, where they found Matthew Walker with a creepy smile carved on his face, and cuts all over his body. Upon seeing the body, Mia mad at the fact that Matthew died when she and Hamilton were supposed to look after him, turned to Hamida, and yelled at her, blaming her for the murder, saying if it wasn’t of plan to prove her innocence Matthew wouldn’t have been dead. Hamida walked away grimly, and Hamilton with Mia started investigating the murder. They managed to find three suspects: Kasey Walker- the victim’s dad, the camp director- Clark Masters and Zoe Jones. When recapping the case, Isaac approached the duo, informing them that he knew where the Kinder Reaper went after the murder. After leading them to the camp festival area where the campers are preparing for a party to celebrate the end of the summer holiday, Isaac was added to the suspect list. The duo investigating the festival area, where they found out that Marisol have been there, and so they decided to contact her via Iris messaging, and added her to the suspect list. Aside from the new set of suspects, the duo learnt that most of the campers who were preyed by the reaper, have had several detentions with the camp director, and that Matthew had called child services many times to report false abuse stories, angering Zoe. Mia and Hamilton then went to the cabin, where they encountered Athena. Athena demanded to speak with them, where she told them that Matthew was a demigod, a son of Zeus himself. After learning of these news, the duo went to ask Kasey if he knew he wasn’t Matt’s father, where he confirmed that they both knew, and that although Kasey saw Matthew as his real son, Matthew always tried to push him away. The duo also discovered, by being Zeus’ son, Galinda sent Marisol to kill him, as she wanted to be the only child of Zeus in Grimsdale. Other than the criticism he received for his status, Matthew was disliked by Isaac, after he called him a horrible detective and crushed his camera. In the end, The Kinder Reaper was Clark Masters. Clark didn’t try to deny the murder, as he would rather be incarcerated than deceased. Clark revealed to the duo that Sam De Witt was simply an Anoterous agent but not an assassin, and that all the kids who died, were assassinated by him by the order of the Anoterous. Curious, Mia asked him why would the Anoterous want any of the kids killed, where Clark revealed that all the kids were mist sighters. Clark then revealed that he wasn’t a demigod, nor descended by any, but he could see through the mist, and knew about the Anoterous, and was desperate to join them. Clark knew the leader’s was, and so he gave them the idea of disposing of their enemies, young, and offered to use the camp he took after his father to lure the children and then kill them off. After telling them the story, Clark revealed that he was confident that he would be accepted as a citizen in the city the Anoterous are planning to turn Grimsdale into, until he learnt that he was being used, and that they’d kill him off, as soon as the war starts. Clark confessed that Matthew wasn’t a target, and that the leader was going to take him under their wings, and out of pettiness, Clark decided to kill Matthew to teach The Anoterous a lesson. Mia asked Clark to reveal the leader’s name, but once he was going to say it, a bullet suddenly hit his head, and he laid on the ground dead. After Clark’s death, Mia and Hamilton decided to go to investigate Clark’s office, after Bruno told them that the assassin shot him from there. Zoe then showed up in the cabin, to tell Hamilton that she’d like to speak with him. David and Hamilton went to speak to Zoe to see what’s the problem. Zoe revealed that Clark had no living relative to take over his camp, and so Zoe decided to take it over. Zoe revealed that by being Sarah Cardwell’s friend, she managed to get it for free, however, she need the camp’s certificate. Diego and Hamilton remembered that they saw one at the camp’s waiting room, and so they went there, and found a broken frame, which they fixed, showing a certificate which they gave to Zoe. Mia and Hamilton went into Clark’s office, while they didn’t manage to find a gun to lead them to his killer, they found a surveillance camera, which they unlocked and sent it to Bruno and Yoyo. The duo went to see the results, where they saw Hasuro crying. The duo asked Bruno and Yoyo, what has happened, where they revealed that Adolfo was Clark’s killer. Mia wondered why Dusk would do that, where the analysts showed the duo a footage, that showed a quarrel between Clark and Dusk, over Matthew’s death, where they also learned that Dusk, was actually an Anoterous assassin for the university district. Mia and Hamilton went immediately to the festival area, where they couldn’t find Dusk. They were about to go back to the cabin, when suddenly Marisol sent them an Iris message. Marisol knew that the duo were looking for Dusk, and informed them, while she was at the camp, she overheard him, having a phone call with Victoria Lopez, who invited him and all the students/future students of Grimsdale Uni who she knew from Fairview, at her father’s mansion, for a party she’s throwing between 10:00 pm-2:00 am. Mia was going to call Vicky, but then she remembered that Dusk will die anyway, so there’s no point in an arrest. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON At 5:00 pm, an hour before the camp’s goodbye festival starts, a tired Hamilton went to his cabin to rest, where he saw no one, except of Hamida, who was packing her things. Hamilton asked her what she was doing, where she revealed that not only will she leave camp early, but she will also be leaving the police force. Hamilton looked down in the floor gloomily as he already knew something like this might happen one day. He then apologized to her in behalf of Mia, but Hamida shut him up, saying that she’s not leaving out of anger, but because she knew that the team didn’t deserve her around, as they’ve always been so nice to her, despite how bitchy she acted toward each one them. She then put a pink envelope in Hamilton’s pocket which had her resignation letter, and then told him that it was an honor to work with him and everyone in the force, and that she loved all of them (even Hasuro). Hamilton heard footsteps approaching, and before Hamida leaves, he pulls her into a kiss in the lips, which left her frozen from shock. He then stopped, before the door of the cabin opened. The whole team entered the cabin, and went up to Hamilton, telling him to come with them. The team noticed Hamida’s bags, and asked her what was she doing, where Hamida told them that she didn’t feel like going to the festival, as she didn’t like the idea of partying at a place, where many kids got killed, and that she asked Vicky to bring a chauffeur to pick her up, and that he’s waiting for her outside. The team understood her reasons, and told her that they’ll tell her everything about the festival in the station. Once Hamida left the camp, Mia realized the pink envelope in Hamilton’s pocket, and assuming it was a love letter sent by someone, she took it from the pocket, and decided to read it. The moment she read the letter and realized what it was, she gave Hamilton a slap for not trying to convince Hamida to stay, and ran after her. Hamida is sitting at the backseats of a black Porsche, when suddenly she saw Mia following the car, yelling her name, the chauffeur asked her if they should stop and see what Mia wants, but instead Hamida told him to speed up. After losing sight of the car, Mia laid on the road, crying, when suddenly the whole team showed up. The team started comforting Mia, and glared their eyes at Hamilton for allowing that to happen. YOU ARE HAMILTON Summary *'Matthew Walker' Murder Weapon *'Scythe' Killer *'Clark Masters' Suspects F9519C57-BF41-4763-978D-6361A0A05AB3.png|Clark Masters 29074F21-B587-4BF5-A62C-BF0EEF7E41F9.png|Kasey Walker 8A99C53B-2513-449D-A59F-5F0ED2A6446A.png|Isaac Hemsworth F6926C47-C5C5-4F0C-AAF7-0C74E8C1AD53.png|Zoe Jones 9C3A8E48-F635-413E-9E8A-68638DF02B63.png|Marisol Robertson Quasi-suspects 6AA8DA3D-9289-4C09-9B58-9051405A8FF3.png|Adolfo Arias. 3AF98AAC-A07E-48BD-9873-001CE66B7B54.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer eats energy bars *The killer wears Eau Dela *The killer plays the guitar *The killer does yoga *The killer has a stubble